1. Field of the Disclosure
The embodiments described herein relate to a quick mount adapter for a firearm suppressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An adapter may be used to quickly attach various accessories to the muzzle end of the barrel of a firearm. For example, an adapter is commonly be used to connect a suppressor to the end of the barrel, which may be used to reduce the noise made during the discharge of a firearm. During the firing of the firearm, gas from the discharge of the ammunition often exits the muzzle break, which deposits material, such as carbon, present in the discharge gas. The buildup of carbon and other deposits between the barrel and the adapter can be problematic. For example, the buildup of carbon can make it to extremely difficult to separate the barrel from the adapter.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an adapter that may reduce or eliminate the buildup of carbon and other deposits between the barrel and adapter. Other drawbacks and disadvantages of present suppressor systems also exist.